Irises Blak as Nobility
by Keyearna Rainheart
Summary: This is my first attempt at Fan fictionin a very long time. I hope you like it. It does contain spoliers. It's a one-shot detailig Bellatrix slip into insanity.


** This contains spoliers.  
I hope you like it.**

I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

Bellatrix could see the flowers blooming in the garden. She sat watching the sun shine on them. She wished she could be one, free and careless. Touched by nothing more than dew and soft breezes. And the only dark that fell on them was the night, and the cold bite of death. She sighed softly, thinking of her sisters. Narcissa was like a sunflower, happy and alive. Andromeda a rose, beautiful but with thorns. Bellatrix smiled a little evilly, she however, was more like moonflower. Soft and subtle, with the scent of fruit, that drifted on the air and the color as pale as snow.  
'Yes,' Bella thought, 'like me.' She tossed her silky black hair over her shoulder and pick up her book again.  
Things would change in a few months. Very soon her life would belong to someone else. She considered for a few moments and shivered with the thrill.  
Her cousin Sirius had run away and joined with the trouble maker Potter. She cringed at the thought. How anyone could betray their own blood was beyond her, however, she was torn. She loved Sirius once. If ever she had loved someone, it had been Sirius.  
She sighed and turned the page in her book. Too many thoughts shifted through her head. Too many feelings. Too many...things. She could feel her mind twisting, as if tilting on an axis, as if it were about to slip off into the nothing. When she slipped into the nothing, she often did things, things she could not remember, but that sometimes bothered her when she heard about them. She said cruel things, hexed innocent bystanders to an argument, cast hexes stronger than need be just to cause pain. She worried that one day, and one day very soon, she would slip off the edge and never return.

~~~~~

"Blood traitor." She hissed.  
"Blood purist." Sirius countered. "But why? Because your mother thinks you should be?"  
"I am what I was born to be, and you are turning your back on it all. Why? Why?" She screamed, her eyes black with the night.  
"Bella, you can't understand. You just can't I'm doing what I must. James, Remus...They have taught me something and I need to follow my heart. I'm leaving." He said, shaking his head sadly.  
"Sirius, look at me." Sirius turned and met Bellatrix dark eyes. "What do you see in me?"  
Sirius sighed and moved closer taking Bellatrix by the shoulders and looking into her dark eyes. "I see someone who could run away, but won't. I see someone who I love, staying in a place that will only kill her, or worse drive her insane. I see a pure blood with a bruised heart who wishes to leave, but is forced to stay. I see a bird with a broken wing, who has watched her sister fly from the nest, but knows that she will never fly, not because she can't but because she is too loyal. You're a flower, crushed by the rain Bella. An iris, bruised and broken. Come with me. Don't stay here."  
Bellatrix let out a startled gasp. "Sirius, I cannot. I cannot. Cissy needs me, and I have obligations, I'm tied so tightly, I could never get free of this web. You can though Sirius. You can. Go Sirius." Bellatrix said turning her back. She felt him hesitated for a moment then heard the familiar pop of disapparation.

~~~~~

She sat before the vanity, pulling the brush through her hair. She was going to see her one true love that night. She was going to please him. She smiled wickedly at herself in the mirror, then leaned forward. She studied her eyes for a moment. Her pupils were larger than normal, due to her excitement, and faded in to the dark almost black ring circling her eye. She liked when she was excited, it gave her a slightly crazed look.  
She pushed away from the mirror and stood, going to get dressed. She would meeting the Dark Lord in an hours time. She could feel the sharp zinging of power flowing through her arm. The black tattoo, twisting up her forearm gave her a rush like nothing else she had ever felt. As she dressed she thought of her plans, and wondered if her worthless husband would be one of the ones called, or if it would be just her.  
She shivered at the thought. Then made a tight face before smirking. The Dark Lord made her shiver as her own husband never had. Oh how she loved the Dark Lord. She would do anything for him. Live for him, die for him, anything he asked. When he had been assumed dead, she had supported him still, known that he was alive still, and spent time in Azkaban for him.  
She was his favorite, and that was all that mattered to her.

~~~~~

Bellatrix paced her room. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. She had been...asleep, that was what she had always called it when she slipped into insanity, for a very long time. She remembered Sirius leaving, she remembered the sound of the pop, the thought that she would leave as well, the struggle within herself to decided, and then...nothing.  
She studied the mark on her arm. How long? How long had it been? She paced still. She knew she had done things, she was sure things that she would regret when she heard them. She wondered at the mark on her arm, and recalled that it was something she had considered backing out of once, nights ago...years ago?  
She absently stroked over the mark, thinking as she did. She had to find Sirius, he would help her. He would understand. He had always understood, some how. He would help her and everything would be alright.  
Her insanity was sneaking up on her again, that tilting feeling. Her pupils would dilate, and her mind would spin. Her eyes would darken. As she paced she could feel herself slipping back. Just as the insanity was claiming her she had one moment of perfect understanding, one moment of absolute clarity, it was the same each time, each time she slipped. Sirius had left her, she had made her choice, he turned his back, and she had to stay behind. She had taken the Dark Mark. She had fallen in love with Voldermort. And she had killed Sirius Black.

~~~~~

As she stood taunting Molly Weasley, she could feel that strange tilting she usually only felt when she had those bouts of sleep walking. The world tipped up as she spoke, and then swam back down. She was almost light headed with it, and stumbled once. She knew Molly was no threat, she would kill her as soon as her world stopped moving so strangely.  
As she threw insults, and taunts she was surprised to catch the scent of Moonflower, and for the briefest moment, she was awake. She turned toward Molly, lowering her hands for a moment, hoping that Molly would take the chance. When she did, Bellatrix moved into the hex, thankful to be released from her nightmare.  
Molly moved toward Bellatrix to make sure she was truly dead. When she reached her, Bellatrix eyes stared blankly upward, two black irises, tasting the darkness of death's cold bite.


End file.
